


Remus/Sirius Drabbles & Micro Fiction

by theemdash



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Books, Chocolate, Drabble Collection, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2006-04-27
Updated: 2006-04-27
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9702581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theemdash/pseuds/theemdash
Summary: A collection of Remus/Sirius drabbles and short fiction.Novel Abuse— humor; never loan your books to SiriusEat Your Words— fluff and angst, impending sexual content; words have consequences





	1. Novel Abuse (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melted chocolate, Remus's book, and Sirius's most innocent look of innocence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for Chelle

The abused book dangles from Remus's fingertips. Remus's face is six different shades of red, including a salmon that does not go with his hair at all.

"Are you even listening to me?" he growls.

"Uh." Sirius straightens his head, clearing his thoughts of the shade of Remus's neck. "Uh, yes. You're quite cross."

"I'm quite—I'm cross. I'm cross?" Remus snarls, more wolf than boy. "You got chocolate—my chocolate—all over the book, Sirius! My book. My chocolate!"

Sirius affects his most innocent look of innocence, the one that only works on Professor Flitwick (because everyone else knows better). "You're _very_ cross?"

"AHHHH!" Remus shoves the book into Sirius's face and stalks to the far side of the common room, muttering about insane pixies and drunken puppies (which doesn't make much sense to Sirius, but probably means that Remus will forgive him by this evening).

Sirius catches the book, getting melted chocolate on his face and fingers. His tongue darts out to lick his lips. "Huh." He turns around and yells to Remus, "More people would read if all books tasted like this."

Remus's forehead strikes the table loudly, repeatedly. Maybe Remus won't forgive him until tomorrow morning.


	2. Eat Your Words (T)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus promised that one day Sirius would eat his words.

Remus's threat that Sirius would eat his words seemed idle, un-enforceable, nothing more than breath lost in the air. So he'd thought nothing of it when he saw Remus naked, spread eagle on the bed, and covered in chocolate . . . until he saw that the chocolate squiggles were not squiggles. They were letters and words forming all the horrible things Sirius had ever said to Remus: _Your life is as boring as your books. Can't you just buy a new coat?_

Sirius's tongue died in his mouth. How'd he been so horrible?

Remus blinked and said, "I said you'd have to eat them."

"I didn't . . . I mean, I didn't _mean_ , you know . . ."

He scanned over more things he'd said, blaming Remus for his own tiredness after a full moon, teasing him about his virginity.

"Padfoot." Remus closed his eyes and Sirius felt magic thicken the air. The squiggles shifted, Remus twitching with the movement. "Tickles," he explained.

When the squiggles stopped moving the words said: _I love you. You taste like an autumn sunset. Are you wearing pants?_

Remus grinned. "I told you I'd make you eat your words."

Sirius leaned over Remus, mouth watering in anticipation. "These words, I'll eat."


End file.
